In today's collaborative world, individuals run many applications. Thousands of applications have been, and likely will continue to, be developed for a variety of different needs, both business and pleasure. Often time's, users are unaware of just how many applications and processes are operating simultaneously on their system. While modern day technology has enabled computers and servers to handle the increased processing and storage needs that comes along with running many applications at once, even background applications can consume a large amount of resources and/or energy. While operating a large amount of applications for a short period of time may not significantly affect operation costs for an individual, operating multiple applications across potentially hundreds or thousands of systems within a business has the potential to significantly affect the operational costs of a business.